


Exchange Gifts

by taebeomhehez



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, mentioned Yeonbin, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebeomhehez/pseuds/taebeomhehez
Summary: Wherein Taehyun and Beomgyu spends their first Christmas in their dorms, giving out gifts to everyone. Beomgyu wants to give Taehyun his gift so badly, but is too afraid of making everything awkward.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Exchange Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)) so uhh Merry Christmas!! (or Happy Holidays!!),, this is a one shot that I made for Christmas,,, kinda made it last minute and I'm still not much satisfied with it but I hope y'all enjoy (*´・ω・)♡
> 
> (haHAH no one saw me literally forgetting to add a whole sentence to the summary okay)

It was the night before Christmas. Everyone at Hanlim Multi-Arts school who weren't able to visit their home were rushing to wrap all their presents before tomorrow. 

Everyone, including Taehyun. 

He looked at the pile of gifts he'd already wrapped... Then at the pile which he hasn't yet. _Oh boy._

"Taehyunnie...? Why are you still awake?" He hears Beomgyu say from his bed. "You're not planning to stay up until 12 too, are you?"

Taehyun muttered a small 'no'. He glanced at Beomgyu enviously, who was already finished with wrapping all of his gifts. 

Beomgyu turned in his bed to look at what Taehyun was doing. "Then what are you... oh, I see." 

"You go on and sleep, hyung, while you still can. Everyone will probably be screaming out their lungs later."

The older pouts at that. "There's absolutely no way I'll sleep while you're still awake. Here, let me help you." 

Beomgyu started getting off of his bed, much to Taehyun's surprise. He complained, but it was almost as if Beomgyu couldn't hear him. Before he can complain any further, Beomgyu had already put on his slippers and was already sitting down beside him.

Taehyun eyed him suspiciously, before smiling. "Uh, hyung, if you're only trying to find your gift, you won't find it here." he answered truthfully. That earned him a scoff from Beomgyu.

"O-Of course not! I'm just genuinely trying to help you out..."

"Right." Taehyun smirked. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll accept your offer."

Beomgyu smiled. He reached for the other pair of scissors and helped Taehyun until not one gift remained unwrapped. Taehyun even showed him what he'd written on the gift tag every time one of them finishes wrapping a gift to prove that it wasn't for him. The blonde had only rolled his eyes whenever the brunette would do that in front of him, laughing every time.

  
"Beomgyu hyuuuuuung~!" 

Taehyun's voice echoed through the walls of their room. It was now 9 am in the morning. Christmas day had finally arrived. Two bags filled with gifts stood readily beside the door, Taehyun picking one of them up whilst putting on his shoes.

"Coming!" Beomgyu shouted back. He went towards Taehyun, picked up the other bag, and put on his own shoes. "Good to go?"

"Yeah." Taehyun said as he opened the door. "Good to go."  
They were both nervous. This was the first time that they spent Christmas in their school, the unfortunate reason being schoolwork. To keep up with traditions, they decided that they would knock on their friends' door, those who also had to stay in their dorms, and give them their presents.

Their first destination was Yeonjun and Kai's door. They exchanged gifts and greetings, and were even invited inside the two's room to chat for a bit.

"Yeonjun hyung's planning to give something special to Soobin hyung today~" Kai said teasingly. Yeonjun was quick to give him a glare, and he immediately quiets down. Taehyun and Beomgyu left the room while trying their best not to laugh, saying that they had to give out other gifts.

They went door after door. Those who they weren't very familiar with, they gave nice treats to eat in the cold winter.

They even went as far as to go outside of their school to give out gifts to the people that were always kind to them. Like the kind lady who sells them fish bread every morning, and the kind sir at the bookstore who always greets them with a smile. 

Tired, they really were. 

So they thought to sit down by a bench to catch their breaths for a second. It was very quiet over there. Not much people were scattered around as they were almost all in their homes, celebrating Christmas.

It seemed like the perfect opportunity for Beomgyu to give Taehyun his gift now. He glanced at the younger who had his eyes closed and secretly looked over at his bag. Yes, the one that Taehyun had used to carry all his gifts. 

And there lies... nothing.

Beomgyu bit his lip. He felt guilty that he had expected Taehyun to actually prepare a gift for him. 

He still wanted to give his gift to Taehyun, though. He hesitantly reached for his gift and looked at it.

A silver bracelet rests on his hand, carrying small silver stars that dangled from it beautifully. He had picked it out carefully from the shop, even tinkered with it a few times just to match it with Taehyun's preferences. 

He wanted stars because he wanted Taehyun to know what he meant to him. What he saw every time he looked into his eyes. As if that weren't enough, Beomgyu got Taehyun a small silver keychain to boot. The keychain was shaped like a microphone to symbolize the act of singing; Taehyun's passion that the older knew very well. He had Taehyun's name engraved in it.

He held onto those two things in his hand tightly, quietly sighing under his breath.

  
Beomgyu shifts his eyes to Taehyun again, to find him taking a power nap. His eyes were still closed, head leaning on the bench for support. He found it adorable as some hair fell on the younger's face and enjoyed the sight while he still can, chuckling quietly to himself. Then he felt something grip his hands. 

Something warm. 

He looked at his hands to see what it was and oh, dear Lord. It was only then that he realized that their hands have been intertwined the whole time, Taehyun grabbing tightly onto his free hand. 

Beomgyu seriously did not see that coming. He can feel his face heating up, and he certainly couldn't blame it on the weather; it had only stopped snowing a few minutes ago. But nevermind that. 

He squeezed Taehyun's hand lightly, and the younger finally laughed in response. 

"Hyung...?"

Beomgyu quickly looked away from him. "Hm?"

"Aren't you going to, well..." Taehyun hesitates, still keeping his eyes on Beomgyu. "Aren't you wondering where your gift is?"

"What- of course not!" he scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be wondering where yours is too, anyway?"

That was probably not the right thing to say as Taehyun laughed, visibly amused. "Is it not what you're holding in your other hand right now...?"

"Oh, shut up." He said, shoving the open paper bag to Taehyun. "But don't look at it yet!"

"If you say so. I'll go take a peek at it later. Now about your gift..." If he kept doing that, Beomgyu would start to think he really had no gift at all. Until Taehyun suddenly dragged him out of his seat. 

"Woah, woah, what's happening?" Beomgyu laughed, more anxious than ever.

Taehyun didn't turn around to face him, but he can definitely feel a smirk creeping up on the brunette's face. "I'm taking you somewhere. Oh, and you aren't allowed to see until we get there."

"Wait what-" were his last words before his view was suddenly replaced with two hands in black gloves. "Don't worry, it isn't a long walk." he heard Taehyun say, half-singing. His nervousness didn't melt down one bit, but he trusted Taehyun.

2 minutes. 3 minutes. 4. 10. 

_He said it wasn't a long walk._

11, 12 15. 

15 minutes. 

"We're here." Beomgyu let himself breathe again as his sight finally returned with color. Holy shi-

"Taehyun-ah... Taehyun, this is amazing?!"

Said boy grinned at Beomgyu's reaction. "I knew you'd like it."

In front of them stood Hanlim Park, a park that they used to hang out frequently back on their senior high school years. Now they were second year college students, and barely had any spare time to come here. It was Beomgyu's first time seeing it in winter. 

Huge amounts of snow have piled up on the park's grounds. The river that ran below the bridge they were standing on had frozen, making it more wonderful than it already was. From afar, Beomgyu spotted a few snowmen standing, probably built by children the day before. It was beautiful.

He turned to Taehyun who was looking at him the whole time he observed the view. "How the hell did you even..."

Taehyun shrugged. "I didn't have to think much. Only thought of the most memorable places with you."

Beomgyu didn't know what to say. So instead, he hit Taehyun's shoulder forcefully. "A-Ack!Hyung..." Taehyun says. The older was quite surprised at how hurt he sounded. "Are you disappointed?"

His eyes widened at that. Never in a million years would he ever be disappointed. "No, I- never! The opposite actually... I just don't know what to say. Besides that, this is the best Christmas gift I think I've ever gotten. Thank you, Taehyun." He smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Ow, hyung... I can't breathe-!"

Beomgyu laughed, letting go of Taehyun and patting his shoulder.

"Well anyways, I must be that good if you thought this was my present. But glad you liked it too."

"Wait. What are you...?" Then he noticed Taehyun going behind a tree. Beomgyu watched him in anticipation as he pulled out a box. A weirdly shaped box. Like the shape of a guitar.

"Taehyun!" At this point, Beomgyu had tackled Taehyun, forcing him into another hug. He buried his face onto Taehyun's fluffy jacket, still in awe of what Taehyun had prepared for him. "Taehyun-ah... you really didn't have to, you know."

Taehyun's hands clung on tightly to Beomgyu's back. Then he pulled away to look at him, shaking his head. "No. I had to. This is the first Christmas we had without our family, yeah?"

"Still..." The older was at a loss for words. 

"To think about it, you had more of an advantage than me."

Beomgyu looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, you already know what your gift is. I'm literally holding mine in my hand but I can't even look at it 'til later." Taehyun pouted. His eyes were shining as if pleading to Beomgyu to let him look. "Not even a peek?"

He couldn't help but laugh at Taehyun's cuteness. He held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll let you look into it now. But don't blame me if you're disappointed."

"I'll never be disappointed if it's you."

"Aish, shut up, really!"

Now it was Taehyun's turn to laugh, knowing that his sassy comments always got to the older. He looks down at the open paper bag. Beomgyu watched the way those pair of eyes widened in delight. Eyes that were tearing up.

"H-Hyung-!!" Taehyun cried. He immediately wore the bracelet the moment he saw it and the keychain, he kept in his hand.

"Wait- why are you crying?" Beomgyu asked in surprise, quickly rushing to Taehyun's side.

"I- I'm not... I'm just touched." Taehyun said as he wiped his eyes. "Don't tell this to Kai or the hyungs. Especially Kai." he shivered at the thought.

Beomgyu smirked at him. "What's in it for me?"

Taehyun whined without actually saying anything but was soon embarrassed after, covering his face with his hands.

"Yah," Beomgyu calls out to him, half-laughing. "Look at me. Taehyun-ah, look at me~"

He smiled when the brunette finally lowered his hands to face him. "Thank you, Taehyun. This has got to be my most memorable Christmas ever."

"I should be the one saying that... Thank you, too, Beomgyu hyung." Taehyun bends down to pick something up, then stood back up. He scratched his head. "Well, uh, I've always wanted to do this..." he took one step closer to the blonde. "I hope you don't mind but..." 

"Merry Christmas." 

Then Taehyun... threw a snowball at him. It hits Beomgyu perfectly, right in the forehead.

"TAEHYUNNIE YOU LITTLE-"

＼(￣▽￣)／

And that's how two boys ended up spending the rest of their Christmas, playing in the soft, cold snow, laughing together and forgetting the rest of the world exists. 

**Author's Note:**

> so hello pwp


End file.
